


they left a big tip

by atrimea



Category: PJO - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Dinner, Eating, Fluff, I Love You, ILY, Italian Nico, M/M, Pasta, Reincarnate, Three Words, date, fancy dinner, flufff, fluffff, flufffffffff, no camp, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrimea/pseuds/atrimea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>solangelo goes out on a date and nico surprises everyone(even me! lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	they left a big tip

the hotel was beautiful, decorated with purple drapes and dark heavy table cloth. Will and nico sat and looked at the menus, confused. Will laughed.  
"Lima beans cut and seasoned with the best spices in town, served with a slice of parmeshan cheese! Oh! Organic multi grain Pasta cooked in olive oil with fresh tomato and basil sauce! " he said.  
" is that how they make menu's nowadays? "  
Nico laughed before reading out the description of a veggie pizza in his worst British accent." a pizza made with wheat crust and the freshest-most organic chilli peppers! With a serving of perfectly made garlic bread! " they laughed and continued to describe the most mundane of foods in impossible words and accents, laughing and giggling through the menu until the waiter asked them what they would like. 

nico told the Italian waiter his order in Italian, so will had to ask nico what he said. To which nico abruptly replied.  
" Pizza senza olive e credo che io sono innamorato di te amante"

Will looked confused while the waiter laughed. "pizza, will" nico repeated in English. 

They talked for a long time, about camp and the life and wars and books and music, just enjoying each other's company. 

Just before leaving, Nico went to the men's room. Will looked at his phone then, only looking up when the waiter came up to him, smirking.  
"if you don't mind me asking, do you know Italian?" 

"uh-no"

"I figured, normally I don't go up in everyone's business, but your date ordered pizza and told you that he might be in love with you, have a nice day" with that the waiter almost ran away with frightening speed. Leaving a very confused will sitting there.  
Nico came back and sat down, did a once over of will and then muttered "that damn waiter" will broke into a laugh. 

"that amazing waiter! "  
" say it to me again! Not in English! "  
And so, Nico did, and will repeated in his broken grasp of the language. It didn't matter though. It was beautiful just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> btw nico calls will 'lover in spanish'
> 
> ;);););)


End file.
